


Inktober Writing Drabbles

by WaspAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added, Multi, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaspAnon/pseuds/WaspAnon
Summary: A challenge was done between me and my friends to do either 4 drawings or drabbles a week throughout the month of October with the winner being sent candy in honor of Halloween at the end. These are the drabbles that I wrote during the months, usually answering a prompt given to me on tumblr or by friends.
Warning: Most contain Skelepreg





	1. Costume

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble actually didn't have a prompt, funnily enough, and was just me wanting to write something involving silly family Halloween costumes.

Sans couldn’t stop giggling to himself as he carefully dressed his daughter. The ten-month old kept giving her mother questioning looks but didn’t make a single noise of complaint as her arms and legs were manipulated into the costume. It had been his best idea yet for a costume for Tempus and he’d even managed to find matching outfits for himself and Grillby!

“Uncle Papy is probably going to kill me once he sees you, daddy too, but it’ll all be worth it for the joke.” He murmured, grinning as he finished dressing her and toke a step back to admire her.

“Dang, Grillby and I made a really freaking cute kid.” Sans said, his grin turning into a soft smile when Tempus gave him a happy smile at the excited tone in his voice. When she squealed, a fairly loud noise for her considering how quiet of a baby she’d turned out to be, and reached for him there was not a moment of hesitation from Sans in picking her up and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“Time for mommy to get into his costume.” He told her in a sing song voice, causing the baby bones to smile and clap.

“Ma!”

“Yeah, Tempy, Ma.” Sans encouraged as he set her back on the bed and began to take off his clothes in order to slip into his own costume. Not five minutes later, Sans heard the front door open as well as the dual greeting from Papyrus and Herc, causing him to grin in excitement. Laying out his husband’s outfit clearly on the bed next to where Tempus quietly sat watching him, he turned back towards the closed door.

Show time.

Poking his head out of their bedroom, he called out to him. “Hey, Grillbz! Can you come up here for a sec? I’ve got something to show you!” Sans didn’t hear a response but did hear the slow thump of footsteps as the fire elemental climbed the stairs.

Moving quickly back inside, he scooped up the little hybrid into his arms, murmuring to her. “Daddy’s coming, Tempy.”

“Da!!” She gasped excitedly, grinning from cheek to cheek. Not a moment after he sat down posing with her in his lap did Grillby walk in and freeze on the spot. There was a solid minute of silence with Sans just giving Grillby a shit eating grin until-

“No.”

Starting to laugh hard (which only made Tempus giggle and laugh herself and made Grillby frown harder) it took Sans almost a minute before he could speak again. “Aw c’mon Grillbz, think of how funny it’d be! I even got you a costume to match too!”

“NO.” His voice was firm and if Sans hadn’t known him for as long as he had, he might have thought he was genuinely angry. He saw how his flame flickered, however, and knew most of it was annoyance and feigned anger.

“At least wear it once for me so I can get a picture. Please?” Sans pleaded, giving the fire elemental his best pleading look.

“…” Grillby just stared at him impassively, prompting the skeleton to motion to their daughter who had been smiling and making grabby hands towards her father since the moment she saw him walk through the door. “Can you really say no to this face?” He cooed.

There was another few moments of silence before Grillby gave a long suffering sigh and ran his hands over his face. “…Fine. ONE picture, then you return these.”

Sans fist pumped in glee, knowing that was the best outcome he could have gotten, having been prepared for his husband to outright refuse. “Yes! You’re the best, Grillbz!”

There was silence in the room as he changed. Grillby had just finished zipping himself up when there was the sound of rapid footsteps approaching their bedroom door. Their six-year-old nephew, Herc, burst into the room and paused when he saw how his uncles and baby cousin were dressed.

“Um… Uncle Sans, you guys know it’s not Halloween yet, right?” He asked, sounding confused. This caused Sans to burst out laughing again, Grillby to look like he wanted to melt through the floor from embarrassment, and Tempus to simply clap happily whilst being held by Grillby.

The small baby bones was dressed as a candle, her flaming skull serving as the lit flame while Grillby was dressed up as a match with his own flames serving much the same purpose as his daughter’s. Sans, on the other hand, was dressed as… a match box.

Quickly leading Herc out the door with promises that they would be down for dinner soon, Grillby closed the door roughly. He was scowling, face turning a deeper shade of red from embarrassment as he turned back to Sans who was only just now getting control of his laughter.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” He grumbled, handing Tempus off to Sans and starting to yank the costume off. It took a great amount of control for him to not just burn the wretched thing.

“Worth it.” Sans sighed with a grin.


	2. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was:
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Tempus afraid of Halloween decorations in a specific yard, enter comfort from family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to think of what Monsters would be scared of, if at all, during Halloween, given that most of the 'monsters' we use as scary decorations could actually be a Monster found in the underground. Zombies seemed like a good choice since Monsters dont have dead bodies to reanimate, they just turn to dust.
> 
> Tempus and Herc are the same two fan kids mentioned in the previous chapter and belong to both myself and my good friend, Skelly c:

Standing in her Toothless costume, a plastic jack o lantern shaped container partially full of candy, Tempus whimpered and trembled. She was frozen in terror, standing as still as a statue. Her gaze was stuck on a zombie (that she was sure was real!) human that had glowing red eyes and moved or growled whenever she saw other trick or treaters go past it in order to get to the door.

The almost two-year-old whimpered, feeling her flame dim underneath the hoodie, looking around frantically for her family. She had been so excited for the prospect of candy; the normally shy monster had wandered a bit from her mother’s side towards the next house. She had gotten of tired of waiting for her cousin, who had been boasting about how his dad’s costume team had made his Hiccup costume along with her matching Toothless outfit special just for them to other monster and human kids.

Unbeknownst to Tempus, Grillby had been keeping an eye on her. Upon seeing her freeze, he nudged Sans and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her. She jumped a bit when he approached her from behind, gearing up to cry, only to calm when she saw it was only her daddy. The fire elemental only had to open up his arms for a split second for his arms to be full of baby bones.

“What’s wrong, my little ember? Did something scare you?” He asked her gently, rubbing her back. Keeping her face hidden in the crook of his neck, Tempus nodded rapidly, pointing back to the house and to the zombie in particular. Grillby winced, agreeing with his daughter. While most Halloween decorations were laughable to the monsters, there was something unsettling about a reanimated dead human.

Even still, this was meant to be a night of fun and sweets for the children and the fire elemental refused to let it be ruined for his daughter. Perking up when he heard a rush of footsteps, Grillby gave a smile when his nephew ran up to them, the ghost hybrid giving his cousin a concerned look. The six-year-old cared deeply for Tempus, acting more like her older brother rather than her cousin.

“What’s wrong with Tempy, Uncle Grillby?” Herc asked, perching a bit on his uncle’s arm in order to see Tempus better. Patting the boy’s head lightly with his free hand, he spoke softly. “She got scared of the zombie human in the next house’s yard.”

Taking a look for himself, Herc flinched as he caught sight of it. A shiver worked its way down his spine and he swallowed nervously before putting on a brave face, touching Tempus’ arm to get her attention.

Once she was peeking out at him, he gave her the bravest face he could muster in an attempt to reassure her. “D-don’t worry, Tempy! I’ll go with y-you so the zombie can’t hurt you!”

Seeing her perk up a bit at this, Grillby stood up with Tempus still in his arms. “I’ll go with you two as well, for extra protection.” He said, restraining a chuckle at the look of obvious relief on Herc’s face. Holding Herc’s hand with one of his own and carrying Tempus in the other, they walked towards the zombie in order to face it and  get to the front door where sweet treats awaited them.

For their bravery, they both got jumbo sized candy bars.


End file.
